Erosion and tectonic activity through time transform an initially uniform stratified terrain composed of a continuous stack of level surfaces to a terrain fractured by faults forming discontinuities across the originally continuous horizons. Accordingly, to model the subsurface at the original time of deposition from seismic data (e.g., associated with seismic cubes) and/or geologic data (e.g., associated with well markers along well paths) collected from the present day subsurface structures (e.g., to “reverse time”), the model may simulate a reversal of such the erosion and tectonic activity.
However, modeling mechanisms used to generate models at the original time of deposition often use extensive simplifications and the data used to generate models may have significant uncertainties, thereby rendering the models inaccurate.
Accordingly there is a need in the art to more accurately model present day structures at a geological-time when they were originally deposited and to correct errors in that model.